Quince Minutos
by Moya-chin
Summary: Quince minutos no fueron suficientes para complacer los deseos acumulados por meses. Más aún para ellos, que vivían su amor entre las sombras de la multitud ciega y juzgadora.


_Capitulo Único.-_

**_Quince Minutos_**

**_._**

.

Murmuros incesantes se filtraban desde el salón del 2°A de la Preparatoria Namimori. Un par de muchachos se fundían en una pelea incesante de labios, lujuriosos y pasionales, pero con el miedo sobre la espalda de ser descubiertos. Una mano curiosa se coló por debajo de la camiseta rojiza del más bajo, logrando un estremecimiento en este mismo al sentir como era desabrochado botón por botón en un juego seductor por parte del más alto.

_\- Deberíamos detenernos._

Inquirió el moreno, adueñándose de cuello blanquecino de su acompañante, haciendo nulo su propio intento de auto-control. Realmente que había estado necesitando estar así con el italiano, pero no había presupuestado que sería en el salón de clases a la hora del receso, cuando tenían menos de quince minutos para satisfacer los deseos que por meses habían acumulado.

_\- ¿Vas a dejar de toquetearme de una puta vez?_

Refunfuñó el peliplateado, frunciendo el ceño pero sin detener su labor de desasegurar el molesto cinturón de su compañero, quien le miraba divertido. Lo que decía era realmente cierto. Debían detenerse, pero no lo hacían. El fuego que quemaba el interior de ambos los controlaba, llevándolos a la locura y descontrol, todo por el simple deseo y necesidad de hacerlo. Ahora ya.

_\- No._

Respondió a la pregunta agraciado, volviendo a descender su rostro hasta la manzana de Adán del contrario, escuchando los frustrados sonidos que salían de sus labios a regañadientes. El sentido común había perdido poder desde el momento en que Yamamoto había rozado con su mano la zona privada del italiano por casualidad, lo que conllevó a arrinconarle y a explorar su boca con fiereza y con una sed insaciable.

¿Quería detenerse? Claro que no. Ver a Gokudera a medio desvestir, sonrosado y con los labios enrojecidos por la constante fricción con los suyos no le dejaba pensar con claridad, le nublaba los sentidos y sus pantalones comenzaban a incomodar.

_\- "Quedan tres minutos para que termine el receso"_

Eso escuchó ambos desde el pasillo, separaron sus labios por un instante, pero nuevamente los unieron haciendo oídos sordos a la advertencia. El dolor de la entrepierna comenzaba a tornarse insoportable, la mano del peliplateado había comenzado a descender en esa dirección y el cuello de este mismo había tomado un color lavanda de tanta succión que el más alto le había hecho.

Faltaba tan poco, muy poco. Los sonidos comenzaron a incrementar de volumen, el placer había tomado mayor protagonismo y el sonrojo en ambos rostro comenzaba a arder. Pero la magia se acabó cruelmente cuando una fugaz mirada se posó en la puerta del salón, logrando que ambos se separaran como resortes y se limpiaran los labios en busca de ocultar el brillo que poseen luego de tanto beso. Acomodaron sus ropas y con dolor en lugares sensibles se fueron a sus asientos, mirándose de reojo de vez en cuando, tal cual como su relación escondida entre las sombras lo había especulado desde un principio.

_\- "¿Dónde estuvieron todo este tiempo?"_

Antes de que el maestro llegara el castaño había preguntado. Ambos solo negaron convincentemente, como era de costumbre, alegando que habían estado con Hibari en detención o que habían ido a fumar a la parte trasera del colegio. En pocas palabras, que nada había pasado.

**_Y era cierto, nada había pasado. Nada que ellos debían saber._**

* * *

_****_© Todos los derechos reservados a Akira Amano, auspiciadores y Staff. Personajes de su propiedad. Relato hecho sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión. ©_****_

* * *

_Moya Shinx dice:_

_**¡Yo!**  
_

_No diré nada, solo ¡Espero que lo disfruten! Como siempre esperaré sus opiniones en hermosos reviews, cualquiera que sea. No son obligatorias, pero son ¡Gratis!_

_Me gustó esta historia y espero que a ustedes también, no estoy de ganas para escribir mu__chas palabras por lo que no hay más que decir. **¡Adiós!**  
_


End file.
